Joke's on you
by Crybaby185
Summary: Chance never talks about her family. Everybody hates her for it. Her worst nightmare is coming true. Like brother like sister... Rated M for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Back with another story! This one will be my main focus. It's not planned, I'm just putting ideas on paper. Sorry if events aren't in order. Hope you enjoy and review!

Kisses,

C

Chance had never really said much about her family. She had good reason. Her orphanage was on the outskirts of Gotham, isolated. No one really liked her. The other orphans mocked her for her ginger hair and called her weird and odd. So she spent her days gazing longingly out her bedroom window. The soaring skyscrapers, the bustling streets, all so close yet so far.

Chance went to Gotham high school. Of course, the bullying and teasing followed her to school. There was a certain girl called Tiffany rose, who always seemed to pick on her. "Hiya red head." Tiffany snorted, shoving past Chance in the hall. Chance said nothing. One day, she would snap that girl's neck. She sighed, 'If only' she thought.

One day, at school, Chance was getting her books from her locker. All of a sudden, it slammed shut in her face. Tiffany grinned back at her, "Hiya red head, getting your books?" She snatched them out of Chance's hands. Chance tried to grab them but it was too late. Tiffany ripped them up and let them fall to the floor. Chance clenched her fists and muttered very rude word. Tiffany's eyes flared and she slapped Chance so hard, her cheek bled. Everyone in the hall froze. Clutching her stinging cheek, Chance looked up at Tiffany. The bully smirked. Chance slowly got to her feet. "God you're as pathetic as your brother." Tiffany cracked. That was it. Something inside Chance snapped. She screamed and shoved Tiffany down the flight of stairs. Everyone stopped. Someone yelled. Crack. The sound of Tiffany's neck snap brought such pleasure to Chance's ears. She leaned over the railing and saw Tiffany's body surrounded by a pool of blood. There was an uproar. Student were screaming and stampeding out of doors, down the stairs, into classrooms.

Within a few minutes, Chance was alone, almost. She heard footsteps and turned. It was a boy. His raven hair was slicked back and his uniform impeccable. His face was hard to read. It was blank, which was quite odd since he had just witnessed a murder. Chance looked into his eyes. There was a flicker of fear. No not fear, recognition. But Chance had never talked to the boy, "Murder eh?" he said calmly, "Does it run in the family?" Chance froze. He held up a shiny, gold locket, with a V engraved in it. Chance choked up. Inside was a picture of a ravishing woman, Chance's mother. But there was another picture. A picture of a fiery haired boy with a dashing smile. Chance gulped. Bruce smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys! New chapter WHOOP this one is short but is very important. I promise the chapters will get longer. I cannot post as frequently because of exams but it would put a smile on my face if you reviewed and gave me any suggestions or feedback. Love you all!

Kisses,

C

Chance stared at the Bruce in horror. Bruce smirked and swung the locket, like a hypnotist may do. Chance slowly approached him until they were face to face, the locket in between them. She snatched for it but Bruce lifted it high in the air. You see, Chance was a very small girl and Bruce was a bit taller than her. Her hands grabbing only air. She gave up. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. Bruce sighed and crouched down. Chance glared at him and wiped her tears, only to be replaced by fresh ones. "Why are you so scared of this locket?" Bruce asked. Chance let out a sob. She barely managed to get words out, "Everyone knows about, him. He is the one I'm scared of. That locket reminds me of the boy who ruined my life." This was too much for her and she wailed. Chance covered her face with her hands, "He's the reason I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." Bruce said quietly. Chance laughed.

"Are you blind? Can you see the dead body of a girl I pushed down the stairs?" She spat.

"I can. I can also see the face of a girl who was bullied her whole life." Bruce added, "You lost control." Chance looked up at him, wide eyed. Bruce nodded, "I've felt it too, and I almost killed your brother (Chance flinched) in that blind rage. I saw it in your eyes." Chance's eyes misted up again.

Chance didn't resist when Bruce wrapped her arms around her. Bruce hugged her tightly. He knew this girl better than he would ever let on. In the middle of an abandoned school, in an abandoned hall, two children wept in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Gordon crashed through the door of the school and charged in, four police officers at his side. He had got a call about a homicide committed by a young student at a school. The officers were prepared for the worst. That's when he saw it. The body. The body belonged to a girl, around thirteen. By the angle of her neck and position of her body, it was clear she had fallen down the stairs. Pushed, he reminded himself. He aimed his gun up the stairs. "You two check the perimeter, you two comb the ground floor." He said in a hushed whisper. His eyes flicked back to the stairs, "I'll investigate the first floor." The officers nodded and scattered off in pairs. He was alone.

Carefully, he made his way up the stairs, wincing at every noise he made. He heard soft sniffles and looked down the corridor. There were two bodies, intertwined, sitting on the floor. From what he could see, one was female and one male. The female was the one crying. Jim racked his brain, 'Damn it was it a girl or a boy? I didn't check the report.' He didn't even know the features of the one who had committed the crime, for all he knew, these could be two scared witnesses. He approached the two children.

Bruce didn't move when he heard the police crash in. He wanted to tell Chance but he just… couldn't. She was not in a good state right now and he was calming her down, 'That's why.' He thought. He didn't move when he heard and officer come up the stairs. He clutched Chance tighter as the officer neared.

Jim could see the children more clearly now. One, the female, had shock ginger hair and pale skin. The boy had black hair and rather light skin but not as nearly as light as the girl's. He cleared his throat. It echoed in the empty school, "Hello. My name is detective Gordon. I'm a police officer and here to help you." Chance looked up, so did Bruce. Jim smiled, "Bruce!" Bruce got up, guiding Chance up too, "Yes Detective Gordon?"

"What happened? Where is the student?" Jim inquired. Chance looked up at Bruce with pleading eyes. Bruce swallowed. Jim looked between the two. His eyes stopped on Chance. His eyes narrowed, "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, miss." He said, "Or I will be forced to take action." He started towards her. Bruce stepped in front of her, "Detec… Jim. You have to give her a minute to calm down. She lost control and acted upon reflex. The girl hit her first." Gordon stepped closer.

"Bruce move now." He said, calmly. Bruce shook his head, "I know her. She needs to calm down. Arresting her now will only make it worse." He stared Gordon down. Jim sighed, "Five minutes. No more." He walked a little way away and started talking to someone on the radio. Bruce looked at Chance.

"Thank you." Chance whispered, still weak.

"Shhh it's ok. I will explain to him what happened." Bruce said. Chance looked doubtful. Bruce held her cheeks until she looked at him, "I promise you will not stay there long." Chance smiled.

"Times up!" Jim called. Bruce smiled at Chance and slipped something into her hand.

It was cold in the back of the cop car. Chance shivered. Jim's eyes were on the road. He hadn't said a word. Chance frowned. 'Rude' She thought. She shook her head. No he was just doing his job. Didn't make her feel any better though.

The cell was even colder. She was roughly pushed in by thuggish guards. The door slammed. It was dark and quiet. She sighed. Things couldn't get much worse. It could. There was a laugh. A cold, cruel laugh. A giggly, high, insane laugh and only one human on earth was capable of making such a sound. Chance didn't turn around, 'No no no no.' Footsteps. Warm breath on the back of her neck. She gulped, ready for the worst. Cold lips pressed to her ear, "Miss me, little sister?" Chance turned and was face to face with _him._


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya guys! I'm sorry about the confusion with the second chapter! My doc manager got muddled up. Go back and read it before you start this chapter! Anyways, this is getting intense. Please review! Love ya!

Kisses,

C

Both gingers stood silently, watching each other. Chance lashed out and kneed Jerome in the stomach. Jerome backed up, wheezing and laughing, "And that is why we're siblings."

"If you even glance in my direction, you b****, I'll split you in half." Chance hissed. This only made Jerome laugh harder, "Oh Chance, I forgot how feisty you are." Chance spat at his feet. Jerome's smile dropped. In a flash, he pinned Chance to the wall by her neck. His voice was no longer giggly, "I know I ain't been the best brother but don't act like a brat." Chance choked losing air. Still Jerome held on. Then Chance smiled. Jerome's grip loosened in shock, just as she knew it would. She pulled his hand off her neck and dropped to the floor. She kicked his leg, knocking him over. She put the heel of her boot over his neck, "No you stop acting like a brat." Jerome stopped struggling, defeated, "Heard you killed someone." Chance didn't remove her foot.

"Did you stab 'em?" Jerome asked. Silence, "Strangle 'em?" Nothing. Jerome huffed, "Work with me here."

"I pushed her down the stairs." Chance replied. Jerome's eyes lit up. Chance removed her foot. Jerome got up. Chance braced herself for a punch. Jerome hugged her. Chance almost fainted in shock. Jerome hugged her tighter, "I'm so proud of you. My sister, pushin' gals down the stairs." He pretended to wipe his eyes, "My prayers have been answered." Chance pulled away.

"Yeah well I ain't saying here long." Chance said, "Bruce is getting me out." Jerome's fists curled. Chance backed up, instantly regretting her words.

"You met ol' Brucie eh?" Jerome seethed. Chance nodded, "He….he helped me." Jerome laughed,

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day." He yawned, "Anyhoo, bedtime." He started for the bunk-bed and jolted back. Chance was sitting on the top bunk, smirking, "I call top-bunk." Jerome smiled,

"Old habits die hard, little sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce never liked courtrooms. He'd been in them too much. Too many statements, too many witnesses, too many cases. It was like his second house. He sat near the back, listening to the arguing and objections. His mind clouded over. This girl, this girl was so much like him. Her parents were dead, she was involved in crime at such a young age and… she had his temper. The only difference between them was that she'd given in. Given in to that blind rage. Bruce sighed, she had to win this trial. Chance was sitting next to her lawyer. Bruce gazed at her, before realising something. It had gone quiet. Deathly quiet. "How do you plead?" Came the booming voice that was the judge. Chance stood, her eyes watery. She swallowed, all eyes on her. She looked the judge dead in the eyes, "Guilty." The judge brought the hammer down,

"Guilty is charged!" People stood to leave. Guards came and started tugging Chance to the door. Bruce and Chance locked eyes. She smiled. Bruce understood. She knew she was going to get locked up before the trial. That's why she hadn't moved when Gordon busted down the door. She wanted a few more precious moments outside of a prison cell.

Three hours earlier, Chance was covered in feathers. Jerome had decided to wake up his sister to a good ol' pillow fight, a fight she had lost. She touched her stinging bruise. "Hey it wasn't my fault!" Jerome wined, leaning against the wall. Chance swelled with rage, "YOU PUSHED ME OFF MY BED, A BUNK BED!" Jerome snickered, "Your face was golden." Chance clobbered him with her pillow. Jerome laughed, "This reminds me of when…" His voice petered away when he saw Chance practically breathing fire, "Not a good time huh?" He ducked as a pillow was launched at his head, "I'll take that as a no." Guards came in and seized Chance and Jerome by the collars, "Free-Time!" Jerome rolled his eyes, "Free-time, yeah _right_."

They were lofted into the courtyard. Chance winced at the slam of the gates. "You're probably gunna wanna get used to that." Jerome chuckled. He dusted himself off and got up. He offered his hand to Chance. She smacked it away and got up. Jerome sighed, "Look I know you hate me but you need friends in places like this." Chance's sea green eyes flashed, ' _no no no, not again.'_ She clenched her fists, drawing blood. Jerome looked down at this, amused, "And I'm the only friend you're gunna have." Chance looked at him, looked at the boy who'd ruined her life. This fiery haired boy had doomed her forever. She could never go to collage, never get a job, never get married, never have kids. Jerome saw the fire in her eyes and smiled. Her fists shook, "I will never be like you." Jerome laughed,

"Oh Chancey, you already are." That was it.

She didn't know she could slap that hard. Neither did Jerome, didn't make it hurt any less. The impact sent him reeling. He was turned away. Chance cupped her hands over her mouth. She didn't dare go over to him. Jerome turned around, clutching a bloody nose. He was no longer laughing. He charged at her like a bull and slammed her against the wall of the courtyard, pinning her arms behind her back, "You're as bad as mom." In a final burst of energy, Chance ran up the wall and flipped back over. She wasted no time and punched Jerome, who fell to the ground. Chance kicked him for good measure.

"Never compare me to mom." She spat. She didn't hear the guards behind her.

Solitary wasn't the best experience Chance ever had. She woke up to the padded walls and groaned.

The warden opened the door, two thuggish brutes by his sides. Chance was sitting upside down against the wall. The warden smiled, "Trial time missy."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! God I am soooooo sorry for not posting lately. I was on holiday. Any hoo, right back into this story then! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I kinda lost my flare.

Kisses,

C

Jerome didn't flinch when the door to the cell slammed shut. Nor did he move when he heard someone climbing up the ladder to the top bunk. He did open his eyes when he heard soft sniffles. He peeked over the top to see Chance crying, sitting down facing away from him. Jerome, like most boys, didn't really know what to do when a girl was crying; even if it was his sister. He scratched his head. Then again, he wasn't a social type. Chance noticed him and stopped crying. "What do you want?" she said, voice shaky.

"To know why you're crying." Jerome said, as softly as he could. Chance laughed, "Are you really that thick? I'm locked in a mental asylum with an even more mental brother!" Jerome snorted but hid it, his nose still hurt from earlier. "Well you're stuck with your mental brother for ummm…. Two years or so." Chance groaned and fell face down on her pillow, "Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Jerome paused. He had killed their mum and countless other people for fun, terrorised Gotham and overall had been a really crap brother. Jerome clutched his throbbing injury. He deserved every cut, bruise, broken bone and every bullet shot in his direction. His eyes misted a little, he even had deserved to die. "Look" Jerome said, holding back tears, "I haven't been the best brother in the world. I have been the worst influence and have absolutely no right to lay finger on you. God please look at me." Chance hadn't heard Jerome being sentimental in a long time. She didn't even know he was capable of any emotion other than anger and insanity after he killed mum. She didn't look up. Maybe this was a sick joke. She didn't put it past him. Until she heard a noise. Crying that was not her own. Was Jerome actually crying? He had faked it before. She cracked open one eye to see Jerome on the floor, sobbing. Her mind flashed back.

 _Chance peeked through the curtains of the trailer. She had been woken up by red and blue lights and voices. Jerome's bed had been empty and she knew mum wasn't here since this morning. Staring terrified through the window, now she knew why. Her mother's body was soaked in blood. Jerome was on the floor sobbing._

Now Chance saw Jerome on the floor just like he was a year ago. Chance quietly climbed down the ladder and sunk down to her knees in front of Jerome. She slowly took his face in her hands. Jerome looked at her with emerald green eyes. Chance looked deeper. There was no malevolence in his eyes, no insanity, just pure heartbreak. Chance felt her own hot tears streaming down her face. This boy acted so insane that she had never looked inside, this was not a stranger. Now she saw the old Jerome in his eyes. The Jerome that had held her hand when mum yelled at her, laughed with her at the stupid acts at the circus and patched her up when she had got beaten up. This boy was not a stranger at all, this boy was her brother. Her tormented big brother, who was so misunderstood. Chance let out a sob and hugged Jerome tighter than she ever had before. Jerome was shocked and hugged her back. In the darkness, two siblings cried in each other's arms. "I'm so s..sorry." Jerome stuttered, drowning in emotion.

"N..n..no I'm sorry for hitting you." Chance cried.

"No I deserved it." Jerome said firmly, "I deserved every punch you threw at me." Darkness fell over Arkham and still the twins wept.

"I love you, psycho." Chance said. Jerome cried harder,

"Psycho loves you too."

Jerome's eyes opened to morning. He looked down to see his precious little sister in his arms. She looked so peaceful. Jerome smiled and kissed her on the head. He quietly lifted her into her bed, making sure not to wake her up. He then sat on his bed and pulled a metal bar from his pillow case. His eyes filled with determination. He was going to break Chance out, even if he died while doing so. He crept over to the guard outside the cell door. Jerome lifted the bar. CRACK, the guard fell down dead. Jerome stared at the bar lodged in his head in disbelief. He didn't actually mean to kill him. 'Ah well.' Jerome thought. He grabbed the keys and the gun through the bars. 'Once a killer, always a killer.' He thought and sighed.

Chance was being nudged awake. "Rise and shine!" Jerome's jingly voice came. She opened her eyes to see Jerome waving a gun in her face. She sat bolt upright. Jerome was smiling at her holding keys and a gun. She also noticed the cell door was open. She frowned.

"Please? I just wanna get you outta this hell hole." Jerome said. Chance smiled.

Chance was huffing after Jerome, "Wait up!" Alarms were ringing in her ears. Jerome laughed, "I thought you won a race at school?"

"That was 3 years ago!" Chance yelled. Jerome winked and ran faster as he shot another guard. Chance doubled-over, panting. That's when she heard footsteps behind her.

Jerome looked back to see Chance wasn't behind him. Panicking, he ran back and skidded to a halt around the corner. Chance was standing in the middle of the hall, surrounded by bodies. She was brushing herself off when she noticed Jerome. "What?" Chance asked. "I took self- defence." She shrugged. "I'm an outlaw too now so…. Meh" Jerome just shook his head and carried on running, only to see Chance in front of him. He smirked and ran with her.

10 minutes later, Arkham was on fire and the Valeska twins were just outside the gates, behind a bush. Jerome was on the floor, wheezing. Chance just sat there covered in blood. "How did it catch fire?!" She yelled.

"I dunno!" Jerome yelled back, "Must've been one of the inmates." Chance clutched her chest, "I wanted to keep my prison sentence to a minimum." Jerome sighed, "For the last time, it's not a prison. It's an asylum. They let you out when you are 'cured'." Chance looked at him,

"They think I'm crazy?" Jerome looked at her. He sat up.

"Chance Elizabeth Valeska, you are not crazy. I am" He said, coldly, "You are innocent. I need to go back." Chance stood. She held out her hand, wind blowing her ginger hair, "We're partners in crime. We're in this together." Jerome smiled, he realised something. 'I ain't never going back.' He thought. He took her hand. They ran.


	7. Chapter 7

BAM! Another chapter. I have to make up to you guys. Also thank you to MidnightShadeux for reviewing! Your support is legit what keeps me going. In the mean time you guys, REVIEW. FEEDBACK. I DON'T CARE IF YOU CALL ME OUT ON SPELLING. IT SHOWS YOU ARE PAYING ATTENTION! Any hoo, love yall.

Kisses,

C

Chance stared at the body. Four days after the breakout, the Valeska twins had been hiding out in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Gotham. Unfortunately, a guy had also had the same idea. Jerome fixed that problem. Jerome tilted his head, "What's up?" Chance swallowed.

"Little queasy." She whimpered. Jerome looked amazed,

"You snapped a gal's neck and beat up guards." She shook,

"I'm rather good at hiding emotions." She muttered. Jerome rifled in the man's bag. He pulled out a gun and chucked it to Chance. She caught it. He also pulled out a wallet with six hundred dollars in it. He whistled, "Who carries that much cash with them?"

"Maybe he's a criminal and he doesn't want anyone tracking him so he doesn't have a bank account." Chance said, absentmindedly. Jerome looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What." Chance said.

"Smartass." Jerome mumbled and resumed rifling through the bag. Chance hit him playfully. A knife fell out of the bag and onto the floor. The twins looked at the knife, then at each other. "MINE!" They both yelled.

"Victorious!" Chance shouted, holding the knife up in the air. The twins had been elbowing and scratching each other to get the knife. You would have thought Jerome would have the advantage because he was older but his sister smarter than him. Now that sister was on top of him. He laughed, "I was going easy on you." Chance snorted,

"Sure sure." Chance got up, "Besides you can get others." Jerome stood too. He bowed in defeat to Chance, who giggled. Jerome couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was so much like his. Chance grinned, "So much for not laying a finger on me."

"Why you little-"Jerome yelled. Chance laughed. Jerome sighed,

"You're smarter than you look." Chance hugged him.

"I'm only messing with you." She said, "I know you will never hurt me." Jerome smiled. 'Oh emotion, how I've missed you.' He thought.

Bruce slammed his fist on the desk, "She did not go willingly. He took her!" He was in Jim Gordon's office. The detective pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bruce, she's mentally unstable. She could have run off. She could have even run off with him." Bruce glared at the detective.

"She flinched when I said the word 'brother'." He said, trying to calm down, "I know her." Jim looked at him.

"We are doing everything we can but she is still being taken back into custody." He said. Bruce sighed.

"It's just, I've never met someone so much like me." He muttered and walked out. Jim looked at where he was standing. He looked at his report and typed, 'Kidnapped' "You better be right about this kid." He said.

Chance was sitting on the roof of the run down house, eating an apple. The twins occupied downstairs but upstairs was just empty. She threw the apple core away. Jerome climbed up the broken roof to join her. For a few moments they just sat there, taking in Gotham. The skyscrapers, the pollution, the rain clouds that never seemed to go away. But now Jerome saw what Chance was staring at. The outlines of a circus. Jerome realised, she was homesick. No matter how much abuse they had gone through there, it was still home. He sighed. 'Home' a word he had never truly believed in. He had had a house, not a home. He looked at Chance, "Wanna go home?" Chance looked at him. She didn't need to speak. The yearning in her eyes was words enough.


End file.
